The present invention encompasses devices which are used in the vagina to deliver spermicidal surfactants. By virtue of their unique construction and shape, the devices remain in position, even during intercourse, so that delivery of the spermicidal surfactant is not interrupted.
The devices of this invention are designed for use in the vagina, can be inserted by the user, and do not require insertion by a physician as, for example, in the case of intrauterine contraceptive devices. The devices are designed to remain in the vagina during the time between menstrual periods to provide desirable, prolonged release of a spermicidal surfactant, and their construction and shape facilitate retention therein. An effective between-period contraceptive device is thereby provided.